


The Group Chat

by Spacebirdy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Im not good at tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Niall the church boy, OT5, One Shot, Pizza Rolls, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, groupchat, they are all friends, tiny sad moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy
Summary: Harry, Louis and Niall are watching the Tyson fight together at Louis and Harry’s house. Liam and Zayn see it live. They chat on the group chat.This One Shot was inspired by a tweet.[mostly Larry, Ziam is very minor]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So few things first  
> \- I’ve got no idea about boxing and I did not watch the fight. Everything I wrote about it is copied from the internet.  
> \- This is my first ever One Shot so please be nice with your criticism  
> \- English also isn’t my first language so you can keep every error you find :)  
> \- Yeah I know non of this went like this and Nourry probably weren’t together in LA  
> \- kinda ignoring the gf here  
> \- the POV is changing a lot but I hope I can still convey what I wanted to write  
> \- lots of text messages (there is no theme to who’s “phone” it is supposed to be I just had fun imagining the contact names :D)
> 
> Lots of Love x.

“Hey babe you know the Tyson fight will be on later and Niall is gonna come over to watch it here.” Louis told Harry during lunch. 

“Yeah I remember. Zayn and Liam will actually be at the fight right? They send something in the group chat about coordinating their outfits.” Harry mumbled around the salad in his mouth. Louis nodded in confirmation. “What snacks do you want Lou?” the green eyed lad asked. “Hmmm I don’t know. I’m gonna send Niall a quick text to ask him.”

“Haz? Niall said he wants some pizza rolls because you make the best babe.” he explained with slight puppy eyes because he knew his boyfriend doesn’t really like them eating so much junk food. “Yeah yeah stop already with the eyes Lou. I’m making the rolls but only if I can also make something more healthy as well.” Harry bargained with a slight chuckle. He knew how much his two friends love their junk food especially while watching something sport related but still always tried to get them to eat something healthy as well. Mentally he was already planning what he could make for the two chaots, while turning around to look through their fridge and take out the ingredients for the pizza rolls. “Lou what do you think about some cheese and grape skewers and maybe some cut up cucumbers and carrots with dip?” Haz, as Louis loved to call him, inquired with his head in the fridge. “Yeah that sounds amazing love as long as you don’t make guacamole for the dip.” Louis shuddered while thinking about it. “Lou you only hate avocados because everyone likes ‘em.” Harry teased “But I won’t make it.” He turned around to press a kiss to Louis mouth. “Now leave my kitchen.” “What...why babe? I can help you.” Louis retorted with a pout. “Louis honey we all know that would only end in chaos and you probably burning yourself or something.” “That happened once. ONCE!” “Well once is enough babe but I still love you whether you can cook or not.” Harry said with an consoling tone, kissed his boyfriend again and then pushed him out of the kitchen.

~ OT5 Groupchat ~ 

Tommo: Harry threw me out of the kitchen:(

Zaynie: yeah well the last time you tried to help you 

burned yourself and nearly the kitchen 

Liam: have to agree with Zayn

on that

Nialler: yes Tommo you’re helpless in the kitchen 

Tommo: am not :(

Liam: yes you are just accept it

Nialler: on a different note did you get H to make

his Pizza rolls?

H: yes Ni he did

H: but I’m also making healthy snacks just so you

know

Zaynie: damn H making his pizza rolls and we’re 

not there:(

Tommo: well you get to see the fight live so we get 

the pizza rolls B)

H: stop bickering boys

H: and Zayn I will make some the next time you visit :)

H: gonna start making the food now see you in a few 

Ni and have fun in Vegas @Zaynie and @Liam

Nialler: c u H

Nialler: Zayn Li keep us updated about the fight

Zaynie: will do mate

Harry bustled around in the big but still homey and cluttered kitchen. He had everything he needed there even self grown herbs. This was his little domain, where he could cook, bake and try new recipes. Just as the garden was Louis, with a footie goal and other sporting equipment.

He was in the middle of preparing the rolls when the doorbell rung and he heard Louis pushing the dogs back and greeting Niall.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming into his direction and then saw Niall’s brown haired head sticking into the kitchen. 

“Hey Ni how is it going.” “Good I’m excited for the fight and for your pizza rolls.” Niall answered coming into the kitchen and stealing a piece pepperoni Harry had already chopped up. “Stop it Niall.” Harry exclaimed while slapping Niall’s Hand, which was already reaching for a second piece. “You will get to eat it later. Anyways where is Lou?” “He’s letting the dogs out. No pun intended.” the brown haired man joked while stubbly trying to steal another piece of food without Harry noticing. “Niall...” Harry whined when he saw that Niall had stolen more food. “C'mon get out and take the bowl of dip with you.” “Okay okay.” Niall laughed, while taking the bowl of dip and leaving the kitchen.

“OII Louis where should I put the dip?” “Just put it on the living room table and maybe turn the Tv on! The remote should be somewhere on the couch!” Niall heard Louis shouting from the garden. “Somewhere on the couch he said. This thing is huge.” Niall muttered after putting away the bowl of dip. After a few minutes of searching he finally found the remote wedged between two cushions. Turning on the tv, he made himself comfortable on the couch, when suddenly he was attacked by two fluffy beasts. “Cliff, Bruce please let Niall live.” Louis asked his dogs while laughing. He loved these two adorable fluff balls and they had as much energy as him. When the two labradoodles finally settled down on the couch next to Niall, Louis let himself fall next to them onto the soft cushions and started petting Cliffords dark fur. “Did Harry also throw you out? I thought you would be in there longer.” he questioned. “Yeah well I kept stealing food you know me.” the younger one answered sheepishly, while petting Bruce head on his lap. Louis just laughed at this answer. Yeah that sounded exactly like his Irish friend. “I’m jealous that Zayn and Liam get to see the fight live, while we have to sit here and watch it on tv.” came from Louis with a sad undertone. He would have loved to see the fight live like Liam and Zayn. 

“Well at least we can watch together while Li and Z can’t be seen together.” Niall remarked trying to cheer the other lad up but only succeeding in making both of them sad. He hated the predicament his four friends were in. Not even really allowed to acknowledge each other and still having to act like they hate each other. 

It was getting close to the start of the fight when both their phones pinged.

~ OT5 Groupchat ~

Z: Will do mate

Z: Li and i are at the arena now. he’s pretty 

close to the front and i’m father in the back

Z: i hate being here with him but still not being

able to sit or be seen with him :(

H: oh Zaynie :( now you most definitely are 

getting Pizza rolls when you come visit

and my brownies <3

Leeyum: love you babe I also would rather be in the 

back with you :(

Z: thanks babe and thanks H love your cooking

H: love u Zaynie and you too Li

Niall: love all of you guys

Tommo: love you guys too

Z: love you too H and you two chaots too

Niall: m not a chaot Louis is the

chaot here 

Tommo: OI IM NOT!

“Louis stop hitting Niall. You are the most chaotic out of us five.” came a shout from the kitchen. “OII you’re supposed to be on my side Hazza.” “No I’m not. Especially not when you’re lying Lou.” Harry chuckled while walking into the room with a tray of cut up vegetables. “Hazzaaaa don’t be mean.” the oldest of them whined while sitting up and reaching for a carrot. “I’m not mean Lou just stating the truth.” was wispert into Louis hair when Harry gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Louis looked at him with a pout but then smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. “I’m going back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Please don’t destroy the living room.” was thrown over the shoulder of the tallest lad while he walked back to the kitchen.

~ OT5 Groupchat ~

Lou<3: OI IM NOT!

Zayn:): the fight is starting 

Li: GOD I’m excited 

Lou<3: Yesss whoop whoop 

Ni: THIS WILL BE AMAZING

Harry: [pic] pizza rolls are in the oven

Ni: YEAHHHHHHH FOOD

Li: How unfazed Tyson was by Wilders 

big right

Zayn:): that was amazing how he 

bounced back

Harry: Lou, Ni you enjoying the

veggies?

Lou<3: yes that combo was just...

Li: this round is gonna go Tyson’s way 

I feel it

Ni: he‘s in really good form today

Zayn:): round 1 was amazing wow

Li: agreed it’s so amazing to see this live 

and up close

Li: still would rather be in the back with 

you Zaynie :(

Zayn:): nah babe enjoy your fantastic 

seat and take some pics for us

Li: Okay... 

Lou <3: c’mon boys cut the sappiness 

round 2 is starting 

Ni: let’s see if Tyson can keep this up

Harry: my phone nearly vibrated

from the countertop 

Harry: [pic] and the pizza rolls are

done

Li: uhhh that was a nice jab from Tyson

Lou<3: but Wilder came back really well

and nice babe

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a tray of pizza rolls and one of cheese grape skewers. “Be careful it’s still hot.” he remarked while putting the trays on the table in front of the couch. “Thanks love. Should we catch you up?” Louis asked while Niall immediately grabbed a roll and burned his fingers dropping it back on the tray in the process. “Ouch.” he exclaimed with his burned finger in his mouth. “Niall I warned you that it’s still hot. I just took them out of the oven. And no you don’t need to catch me up I was watching on my phone while finishing the food. Sometimes it feels like you forget that I box.” was Harry’s reply as he sat next to Louis on the couch. Clifford and Bruce where laying by their feet hoping for some food to be dropped by the three lads. 

“I could never. You look so hot while doing it.” A flirty grin was send into Harry’s direction. Followed up by a kiss. “Eww stop flirting right in front of me and concentrate on the fight.” stated Niall playfully disgusted next to them. 

They looked back to the tv, where Tyson and Wilder had to be separated because they were fighting through the bell, and cuddled up to each other.

~ OT5 Groupchat ~

Louis: but Wilder came back really

well and nice babe

Bradford Badboi: that was a wild second 

round...

Paynoo: Wilder was spitting blood after

they were separated

My Hazza: I’m really excited for round 3

The Church Boy: same I think Tyson is gonna 

win this thing

Paynoo: wilder is already looking tired

The Church Boy: well Tyson is good at holding

him at bay

Bradford Badboi: WHAT A KNOCKOUT 

My Hazza: that wasn’t very TPWK of Tyson

Louis: stop plucking your songs

Harry 

Louis looked up from his phone and gave the giggling boy next to him a slight shove, while trying to hide his fond look. That whole situation just made Harry laugh more, which infected Niall and soon all three of them were holding their stomachs. “Hazza you are horrible.” Louis said while trying to catch his breath. “But you loooove me.” came the instant retort. Niall just sat at the end of the couch eating the last pizza roll and trying to decide which was more interesting, the boxing match on the TV, which was well into Round 4 now, or his two friends bickering and trying to get each other to laugh. In the end he came to the conclusion that Round 4 wasn’t that interesting so he rather watched Larry being cute and free with each other. To see them and Liam and Zayn free was his biggest wish but for now he could only hope and support them with everything he had. To get away from the sad thoughts he looked back at the Tv and noticed that Round 5 was starting. “Guys stop being cutesy Round 5 is starting and I think the match is gonna end soon.” The two lads turned to look at the Tv again instead of each other but were still mostly lying on top of each other after their tickle fight. “Yeah Wilder looks done and his ear seems to be bleeding still.” Harry observed. And a few minutes later they seemed to be proven right after Tyson scored his second knockout and the referee calling for a timeout. Soon after the restart the bell rung to announce the end of Round 5. “I’m gonna go get some crisps from the kitchen. Any preferences?” the two older ones were asked by Harry. “Salt and Vinegar” Louis responded with a grin and Niall started laughing at that. Of course Louis would want Salt and Vinegar. “I want something else. It’s disturbing enough that Louis wants to eat crisps , which he says taste like you.” he shouted at Harry’s retreating back. A few minutes later Harry came back with one bag of Salt and Vinegar crisps and one bag of normal spicy ones. Round 6 had already started and his two friends were fully focused on the tv again. He snapped a quick picture and send it to the group chat.

~ OT5 Groupchat ~

Loueh the Idiot: stop plucking your songs

Harry

Harry: [pic] Niall and Lou are focused and 

I got some crisps

LiLi: Salt and Vinegar for Louis as always?

Loueh the Idiot: you know it Payno ;)

Loueh the Idiot: HARRY STOP TAKING RANDOM 

PICTURES OF US :(

Harry: never love hahaha 

Niall: stop bickering and watch 

Niall: Round 6 is nearly over and Wilder is 

bleeding everywhere now I think there will 

be a K.O. during the next round

LiLi: yeah Wilder is not looking good I don’t think 

he can defend himself for much longer

LiLi: @Zayn we’re meeting at your hotel room 

after the fight?

Zayn: yes babe

Zayn: did I give you the spare key

before we left the hotel? 

LiLi: yes you did

Harry: Wilder isn’t looking good I think he will

go K.O. within the next minutes

Loueh the Idiot: agreed 

LiLi: from what i can see he isn’t really

defending himself anymore 

Niall: TKO Tyson is heavy weight champion 

Harry: that was an amazing fight but Tyson

dominated from the start

Loueh the Idiot: that is true 

Zayn: agreed

Harry: anyways @Zayn @LiLi have an 

amazing rest time in Las Vegas

and a good night we will see you soon

Harry: @Zayn you will get your pizza rolls 

and brownies 

Loueh the Idiot: don’t do anything we 

wouldn’t do ;)

Harry: Oii Louis we’re trying to be cute here

Zayn: thanks Harry and we won’t

Lou bc you two are literally

shameless 

LiLi: Goodnight guy see you soon

Niall: Goodnight

Zayn: Goodnight mates

Loueh the Idiot: Night

Harry: Sleep well 

The three guys got up from the couch and started cleaning up. “Niall you can take the guest room to night.” Harry suggested while picking up the empty trays to put them into the kitchen. “Will do that mate. I’m to tired to go back to mine.” Niall agreed quickly. He took the rest of the dirty dishes and followed Harry into the kitchen. While the two of them cleaned up a bit Louis took the dogs out into the garden to do their business before all of them went to bed. “Cliff! Bruce! C’mon let’s go back inside you two.” he called after the two hyper dogs. The three of them went back inside and Louis closed the sliding door leading to the big garden. After that he refilled the dogs water bowl and turned on the security system. He then ventured into the kitchen to look how far Harry and Niall were. “You finished lads?” “Yes.” came the immediate synchron reply. “Okay then let’s go to bed. Niall you know where everything is?” “Yes Tommo this isn’t the first time I’m staying here.” Niall teased already making his way out of the kitchen into the direction of the guest room he always uses when he stays with Louis and Harry. 

“This was a fun night. We have to do this more often but with all of us in the same place.” insisted softly putting his arms around his smaller boyfriend. “Yeah I want that to love but you know why we can’t.” the older one of the two sighed. He took Harry’s face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Love you Hazza.” “I love you to Lou.” he whispered “Let’s go to bed.” Harry took Louis by the hand and pulled him torwards their bedroom. 


End file.
